My world can change
by Bree.C
Summary: Bella siempre había sido una chica callada & reservada, al cumplir 15 años sus padres deciden mandarla a Chicago con sus primos Rose & Jasper, después de 2 años regresa a Forks pero ella ha cambiado & su “mejor amigo” ahora es el playboy #1. BxE RxE JxA


**

* * *

**

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Cap 1

Regreso

POV Bella

Me fui a la escuela de Chicago como siempre, este era mi ultimo dia ahí Jasper, Rose & yo nos mudaríamos a Forks. Me sente en mi lugar de siempre, Jennifer & Sasha no tardaron en llegar junto a Rose & a mi.

Rose, Bella que lastima que se vayan –dijo Jennifer, era rubia con un buen cuerpo & ojos azules, si era bonita pero su actitud en vez de atraer a los chicos los asusta- Las vamos a extrañar

& nosotras a ustedes no ¿Cierto Rose?- ella solo asintió, era aburrido para nosotras estar con ellas, pero bueno fuimos como ellas & ahora estamos en la cima

Claro que nadie remplazara sus lugares –ahora Sasha era la que hablaba, esta era pelirroja de pequeña estatura & cabello ondulado muchas pecas.

Hey Bella, tenemos que irnos nos espera deportes –las dos salimos de ahí prácticamente huyendo, no las soportábamos- No las aguanto!

Ya se, yo tampoco son tan empalagosas ,pero sabes muy bien con quien compartimos la clase que nos toca –ambas sonreímos & nos dirigimos a los vestidores femeninos al salir los vimos. Deportes, sabia que Rose era un año mayor que yo pero juntaban a los últimos semestres en la clase.

Preciosa es genial verte –Ryan se acerco & me dio un beso como todos los días, el era musculoso cabello rubio & desordenado, ojos verde azulados , comencé a salir con el 7 meses después de llegar a Chicago.

Rose, no sabes como te voy a extrañar –Ian el novio de Rose,ambos se dieron un beso MUY MUY apasionado, salian desde que tenían 15, el era el hermano mayor de Ryan.

¿Como están mis cuñadas favoritas? –Marissa la melliza de Ryan llegó, era novia de Jasper- Voy a extrañarlas chicas, que horror que se vayan hoy en la tarde

La clase paso como siempre, ya era la ultima vez que veria a mis amigos & a mi novio, me había empeñado en ser alguien en los últimos 2 años & lo consegui.

Ryan, Ian & Marissa nos acompañaron a nuestra casa, pasamos el ultimo tiempo que nos quedaba juntos & había llegado la hora de irnos a Forks.

Después de viajar unas horas ya estábamos en Forks, mi lugar de nacimiento donde conoci a mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen junto con sus hermanos la "Pixie" Alice & el "Osito" Emmett, siempre los consideré mis amigos pero cuando me fui a Chicago no tuve contacto con ellos ;por lo cual decidi olvidarne de ellos para no sufrir.

El primer dia había llegado por fin veria a mis "amigos" Rose & yo nos pusimos unos jeans oscuros & unas playeras la de ella era muy pegada con gran escote ,la mia esta en V & también era muy pegada. Llegamos en el BMW de Rose & las miradas se enfocaron en los recién llegados a medio semestre, pero las que yo quería no las encontrea hasta que un volvo pletado se estaciono junto a el Mercedes & ahí los vi, Edward seguía perfecto sus ojos esmeraldas eran hipnotizantes, Alice se veía frágil & seguia igua de pequeña pero siempre a la moda & Emmett se veia mucho más grande & musculoso.

Hola –dijo una voz aterciopelada justo cuando me gire para ver a Rose

Hola –le conteste secamente

Soy Edward Cullen –su voz era seductora, era obvio que cambio durante los 2 años que no estuve

Cullen es bueno volver a verte –le sonreí descaradamente & me di media vuelta

¿Pero que..? –oi su voz confundida & yo solo pude estallar en risas

Me fui a la dirección & Rose ya estaba ahí junto con Jasper, a ambos les habían dado sus horarios.

Bella que bueno es que regreses después de 2 años –me dijo la secretaria pero yo no me acordaba de su nombre por lo cual simplemente sonreí.

Tambien me alegra volver, pero bueno creo que se me hace tarde para las clases –rei un poco

Claro cariño ,aquí esta tu horario –me dio el horario & me tocaba biología

Salimos de la oficina & nos dirigimos al mismo edificio.

¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –me pregunto Rose

Digamos que Cullen se presento conmigo- sonreí pero sabia que mis ojos decían que estaba triste, Renee siempre me decía que era un libro abierto

Bueno dime al menos es guapo –Rose siempre había sido mi confidente asi que bueno tenia que decirle la verdad

Es todo un dios griego ,pero dime tu has visto a alguien –le sonreí

Si –se sonrojo & eso nunca lo hacia- Es alto & muy musculoso sus ojos son hermosos

El hechizo Cullen, seguramente viste a Emmett –vi que Jasper segui sin hablar

Jazz tu has visto a alguien? –el seguía pensando en alguien lo sabia & no era precisamente en Marissa

Ehh..digo si –sonrio tontamente- Es muy pequeña con el cabellos corto & puntiagudo cada punta miraba a dirección diferente con rasgos muy finos

Jasper no tu no! También bajo el hechizo, habías visto a Alice –me fui al salón ya que pronto cerrarían- Bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo

Entre al salón & el único asiento libre era con Cullen para mi desgracia, estaba más que enfadada con el me juro que nunca me olvidaría pero siempre lo hacia. Ui al escritorio del maestro & le di la pequeña hoja que me habían dado en dirección.

Señorita Swan bienvenida, puede tomar asiento al lado de Edward Cullen –_"Estupida Suerte"_

Me dirigí a mi lugar, yo sabia que nadie escucho mi apellido & ahí estaba el, era perfecto me dedique a mirarlo un momento mientras el veía a la nada pero sus ojos, demostraban una tristeza enorme como si algo o alguien. Al sentarme hice ruido & bueno el volteo a verme dejando una sonrisa.

Pero a quien tenemos aquí a la señorita conozco todo –el se rió

Cullen no es mi culpa que seas un cabeza hueca –el se volteo indignado & yo simplemente rei

Despues de eso ya no nos volvimos a hablar, intentaba prestar atención a la clase pero era difícil al saber que mi es mejor amigo estaba al lado mio. La siguiente clase era Literatura ahí me encontré con Jessica era igual de empalagosa que Jennifer & Sasha juntas! Solo me habían reconocido Mike ,Angela & Jessica, cuando sono el timbre que indicaba el almuerzo busque a Rose & Jazz los cuales estaban en la fila de la cafetería, delante de ellos estaba el grupito de Edward en el cual estaban Alice, Emmett, Jessica, David "nuevo",Angela,Mike, Tyler, Lauren & Tanya ¡TANYA! Esto seria malo.

Alcanze a ver como Rose chocaba "accidentalemente" con Tanya & esta dijo:

Pero que te pasa estúpida! –se volteo & vi a Rose, la cual tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

Oh pero a quien tenemos aquí a la zorra numero 1 –Rose no paraba de reir

Callate Hale, esta me la pegaras –sin duda Tanya era una niña mimada

No sabes tiemblo de miedo –me acerque a donde estaban

Veamos Hale yo mando aquí –sonrio como si hubiera ganado

Port si te metes con ella te metes conmigo & supongo que sabes que nadie se mete con mis primos–dije mientras me acercaba, nadie sabia que los Hale eran mis primos excepto Tanya- Ademas Port intentaste "mandar" en Chicago & no pudiste no veo como podrías en un lugar tan pequeño & también intesta acostarte con Ryan e Ian

Eres una mentirosa Swan –la bomba calló ,los Cullen me miraron con los ojos abiertos

Bella –dijeron Alice & Edward en un susurro

Hermanita –Dijo Emmett en susurro, el nunca cambiaria

Swan no eres ninguna santa o algo por el estilo -Tanya hablo de nuevo, parecía que nunca se cansaba- Nunca te comunicaste por aquí & lo juraste

Port veo que no cambies sigues igual de mensa –dije- Yo me contacte con mis amigos, les mandaba mail & cartas cada mes. Tu puedes preguntarle a Jessica ,a Mike, a Angela & también los Cullen pero ellos dicen ser amigos de alguien & NUNCA te contestan, ahora voy a comer no quiero seguir peleando con alguien con tan poco cerebro.

Me fui a mesa junto con Rose & Jazz, una pequeña Pixie se acercaba a la mesa.

Bella quiero que me expliques eso –se sentó a mi lado

Llamame Isabella solo mis amigos me llaman Bella & no tengo nada que explicarte Mary Alice –me sentía mal cuando les hablaba asi pero ellos me habían lastimado

Por favor Bella – ahora hizo esos ojos a los cuales nunca les podias decir no- Ademas se que a ti te sigue gustando…

Le tape la boca –Esta bien, te vas con nosotros a la salida

Yupii, bye Bella! –estaba a punto se irse cuando vio a Jasper & sus ojos brillaron – Hasta luego

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno aqui esta mi segundo fic, espero les guste.

Me costo un poco imaginarme a Bella de esta manera ya que siempre ha sido dulce

Besos!


End file.
